


懷疑是會傳染的

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Jesus Christ Superstar 2012, M/M, Pre-Slash, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: 在一夜慶祝之後，Judas陷入沉思，而Jesus喝了比明智的量更多一點的酒
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 5





	1. Unexpected Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubt is Contagious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538920) by [Rebel_Atar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar). 



Doubt is Contagious by Rebel_Atar

這是一個漫長、但確實美好的夜晚。今晚的空氣潮濕而溫暖，如同夏夜，今日舉行的抗議比以往更加成功，整個營地都在為此慶祝。

Judas已喝了好一會了，但他的酒量挺不錯的，所以他只感到視野邊緣有些朦朧，遠遠談不上喝醉。另一邊的Jesus卻像是完全被酒精淹沒，Judas有點擔心，畢竟Jesus的酒量並不好，明早一定會宿醉。

他完全贊同慶祝，但卻不贊同Jesus喝得那麼多。

Judas嘆了口氣並轉過身去。幹預是沒有意義、而且早已太遲的。他最近一直在努力讓自己與Jesus保持距離，因為他意識到自己愛上了他們的領袖。

雖然他知道Jesus永遠不會回應他的感情，但至少他還有他們的友誼，至少他是最親近那被稱為「彌賽亞」的人之一。

但問題是：親近Jesus，便等於於 **真的非常親近** 他，他對於肢體接觸十分開放。

通常Judas對此並沒有問題，但他現在並不想因為他的情感而讓自己做出一些愚蠢的事情。他同樣不想冒險，讓自己因為穿著緊身牛仔褲彌賽亞的碰觸而造成尷尬，畢竟這頂多是時間問題。

所以Judas把Jesus推開，一次又一次，盡可能的與Jesus保持距離，但Jesus卻一直嘗試靠近他。

Jesus如此的關心讓他感到美好，卻同時讓他感到完全困擾。

正當Judas沉浸在自己的思考中時，Jesus搖搖晃晃地靠近了他。一個懶洋洋滑坐在他膝上的彌賽亞，把Judas從他的沉思中扯出。

有時Judas真的很懷疑宇宙是不是讀取了他的思想，並依此製造了最絕望的情境。

「Um...hi？」

「Mmmm. Hi Judas.」

Jesus用他的臉頰磨蹭著Judas的臉，並用手環繞住Judas的脖子，依偎在他懷中。

Judas震驚的坐著，不確定他該在這種情況下採取什麼動作。

「Are you...feeling okay？」

「Yeah. I feel really good.」

Jesus仍在持續磨蹭他，感覺像一隻奇特的大貓咪，並不會讓人感到不舒服。Jesus把自己拉遠了一點，以便注視Judas的眼眸。片刻之後，他微笑並靠近Judas，將他們的唇貼在一起。

Oh. Oh fuck. 他正在親他。Jesus正在真的親吻他，而且天啊，這感覺真是太好了。

Judas呻吟著吻了回去。但他很快意識到自己正在做什麼，沒有讓這個吻持續太久。

Jesus喝醉了，而自己正在利用這情況。

Jesus明日早晨會為此感到後悔的。自己應該阻止他。

勉強的，Judas把自己拉開，Jesus發出哀鳴並試圖追逐他的嘴唇，但Judas推開了他。

「噓。沒關係、Baby，沒關係。等你清醒的時候，好嗎？」Judas因為謊言跟從嘴中溜出的暱稱有些畏縮。他知道Jesus清醒時不會想要親吻他。

「但我現在想要你。」Jesus嘟嘴，非常可愛，在其他任何時候Judas都會以此逗弄他。

「我知道。」Judas說「我知道。」

Jesus現在想要他，但幾個小時內這感覺就會消失，再次留下Judas自己。

一個朋友，但不會更多。

如果Judas現在接受了這個吻，那他們的友誼就毀了，他將一無所有。

即使比起世界上所有東西，Judas更渴求這個吻，這也不值得用他們的情誼來換。

「不。」

Judas把意識拉回此刻的現實世界，他困惑的看向Jesus：「什麼？」

「不。」Jesus重複道。「你 **不** 知道。你又難過了，我又讓你難過了，我不想讓你難過的。」

「嘿，你現在沒有讓我難過啊。」

「我有。我想要你而這件事讓你難過了。」Jesus被自己的認知困住了。他沒注意到事實可能與事實相去甚遠。

他認為一切都是自己的錯，因為他告訴Judas他想要他，並向Judas展示，所以才讓Judas難過。這一切都是他的錯

「不，Jesus，不是那樣的。」

「我不應該這樣做的。」

「Jesus……」Judas不知道他該怎麼辦，才能在不把自己交出去的情況下改善這一個狀況。

「我好想要你，但我又好害怕。」Jesus抱住自己的頭，痛苦地說到。

「Jesus？」現在Judas很困惑，他無法想像Jesus會害怕任何事。

「所以我想也許……也許我可以更勇敢一點……像這樣。我以為……我以為會沒事的。我以為……算了別在意。」Jesus說話時聲音顫抖，說到最後更想站起來，但Judas一把抓住了他。

「嘿別、停、別走沒事的。」

「不，Judas，不是這樣的。我把一切都毀了，而且——」Jesus的抽泣打斷了他自己的話，眼淚順著他的臉頰流下。Judas感到他的心在胸腔裡扭曲，不知所措。

「不，不，不，你沒有。你沒有破壞任何東西，過來。不，別站起來，過來。嘿，聽著，我有你，我有你，一切都會好起來的，不要哭，寶貝，我在這裡。Jesus想要站起來，他就把他拉了下去。把他抱在懷裡。

「Judas……」

「噓，抱著我。就待在這裡。讓我抱著你，就…讓我擁有這個。」Judas幾乎是低聲說完了最後一部分，仍然不太敢說出來。他不想讓Jesus後悔，但抱著他感覺太好了。至少安慰他一次

他們就這樣待了一段時間。Judas撫摸著Jesus的後背，輕輕地撫摸他的頭髮，直到他平靜下來，啜泣漸漸停止。

「這是怎麼回事？你怕什麼？」

Jesus抽了抽鼻子，臉還埋在Judas的肩膀裡，說：「你。」

「我？為什麼？」現在Judas真的很好奇了。他到底做了什麼讓他們的領袖害怕他？他從來沒有表現出害怕Judas的樣子。

「我……」

「是？」他追問。

Jesus歎了口氣，說：「我想要你。」

「我知道，你說了。」Judas哄著他說。

「不，Judas。我 **想要你** 。所有的時間。我想要靠近你，想要比可能的更近，想要擁抱你，吻你，還有……愛你。」Jesus深吸了一口氣，感覺眼淚又湧了上來。「但是……你是我的朋友。」

Judas愣住了。不。這並沒有發生。這是不可能發生的。這是不可能的。這一切成真的機率太低太低了。

「但你對我沒有那種感覺。」Jesus抓著Judas，努力不讓自己再哭泣。Judas驚呆了。這事他媽的是怎麼發生的？

「因為每次我想靠近你，你都把我推開。」

Judas這樣做完全是為了Jesus好，因為Jesus對Judas沒有這樣的感覺。他媽的到底發生了什麼事？

「所以我想、也許、像這樣、你可以讓我更接近你。我讓你知道……我的感覺。但你還是不會。你不想要我——」

「 **不准** 你再說那種話。」

Jesus向後退去，疑惑地抬頭看著Judas。

「你知道嗎？不你當然不知道。」Judas搖搖頭，如果Jesus說的是真的，他現在相信了，那就沒有理由阻止自己了。如果Judas這樣做了，只會使他們倆都更傷心。「天啊，我滿腦子都是你。我太需要你了，我甚至沒辦法用語言表達，我需要你勝過需要呼吸。」

「但你總是把我推開。」

「你喝醉了。」

「 **我知道** 。」

「不你不知道！」

「Judas？」

為什麼Jesus就不能理解？「你值得更好的。」

「……什麼？」

Judas摀住他的臉，說：「你值得更好的。你的第一次應該是你真正記得的事，而不是酒後亂性，就因為你覺得這是唯一能得到我的方式。Jesus……」

「但我不希望是別人。」

「不需要是別人，你真的有在聽我的嗎？」

Jesus咬住他的唇。

「只是……等等。再等久一點。你已經等了這麼久，我知道，但只要再等一會兒，Baby。」

Jesus再次抽了抽鼻子，又一滴眼淚順著他的臉頰流下來。Judas輕輕地把它拂開，靠過去給了Jesus一個他能給的最溫柔的吻。

「如果你真是認真的，關於想要我、關於需要我，關於一直想著我？明天再來找我。睡醒了就來找我，好嗎？帶著完整的你來找我，不要只憑你現在的本能行事。你能為我這樣做嗎？」

「我……可以但是……我不想走。」Jesus的聲音顫抖，向著Judas捲曲，頭又靠在他的肩上。Judas撫摸了他的頭髮。

「好吧，sweet thing，我想我們可以妥協的。」

Judas把他抱起來，Jesus緊緊地抓住他，雙腿纏在Judas的腰上。Judas把Jesus抱到他的帳棚，把他輕輕放下。

Jesus看上去很漂亮，眼睛半睜半閉，頭髮在身下呈扇形散開。淚水順著他的臉頰流下來，使Judas的心在他的胸膛裡顫抖。雖然是一場誤解，但仍然是他的錯。

Jesus伸出手抓住Judas的手腕，「不要離開我。」

Judas覺得他的心都要碎了。他是如何把這件事搞得如此糟糕，以至於他愛的那個男人認為他可能會離開，認為唯一能引起Judas注意的方法就是在喝醉的時候撲向他。

「我哪裡都不去。」

「真的嗎？」

「是的。他在他身邊躺了下來。「我就待在這兒。在這待到明天早上，好嗎？然後我們可以好好談談，好嗎？」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」Judas把Jesus拉向自己，看著Jesus絕望又充滿希望地緊緊地貼著他，直到情緒帶來的疲憊和酒精慢慢地把Jesus拖入睡眠。


	2. Hangover's Suck

Jesus整晚都緊緊地貼著他，即使睡著了，他也害怕Judas要離開他。

Judas也緊緊地抱住他，撫摸著他的頭髮，在他睡著時盡力安慰他，直到他自己也睡著。

早晨來臨時，他們還糾纏在一起。Judas先醒了，看了看他的手機，對著顯示的時間默默地咒駡著，因為他的帳篷從沒擋光擋的這麼好，然後他又睡了回去了。

他第二次醒來時，是因為聽到緊貼著他的Jesus發出一聲痛苦的呻吟。Judas又用手順了順他的頭髮。他同情Jesus，宿醉爛透了。

Jesus一邊對著光線瞇眼，一邊微微抬起頭，痛苦地繃著臉。當他認出Judas時，稍稍清醒了一點。

「你留下來了。」

Judas覺得他的心又一次為這個人碎了。

「我保證過的，不是嗎？」Judas含糊地咽了口唾沫，Jesus醒了，緊張的情緒又湧了起來。「多少…嗯，你記得多少？」

Jesus呻吟著把臉埋在Judas的肩膀裡。「我記得我是個白癡。」

Judas緊繃了。當然，這正是他所預期的。在白天的光線下，Jesus意識到他前一天晚上的感覺只是醉話，不是別的。

「我記得我對著你大哭。」

Judas鬆了一口氣，如果這是Jesus認為自己做的最糟糕的事情，那事情可能沒有他想的那麼糟糕。

「我記得告訴過你我的感受。」Jesus的聲音變得柔和，充滿渴望和悲傷。「我記得我吻了你……而你卻把我推開了。」

Judas吞了一口唾沫，又用顫抖的手順了順Jesus的頭髮。他不能忍受聽到Jesus的悲傷。Jesus所說的感覺是認真的嗎？

「我記得……我記得你說你需要我。勝過你需要空氣來呼吸。」Jesus用一隻手肘撐著身子，這樣他就能正正地看著Judas了。

Judas發現自己又僵住了了。

「Judas，那是真的嗎？」說到Judas的名字時，Jesus的聲音帶著渴望的氣息，Judas不禁為此顫抖。

「你真的需要我，想要我嗎？我記得──」Jesus坐了起來，「我記得你說我清醒時再來找你，如果我是認真的。」

Judas顫抖著點了點頭。「你喝醉了。我不想占你便宜。我、我不想──」

「你不希望這是個錯誤。」

Judas點點頭作為回應，無法移開視線。

「好吧，我還在這裡，我清醒著。宿醉，但依然清醒。」

「然、然後？」

Jesus俯下身來，輕輕地吻了一下Judas。這是一個短暫的、純潔的吻，但Judas仍然發現自己為此屏息。

Jesus拉起身子，好讓自己能再一次正視Judas的眼睛。他說：「我仍然想要你。我認為……我認為我一直都想要你。」

就是這個了。這對Judas來說已經夠了，他再也聽不下去了。他把Jesus拉向自己並認真地親吻他。深沉而熱情，全身心投入其中。當他們終於分開了，唯一的聲音是他們倆的喘息聲。

Judas首先打破了沉默。「是真的。」Jesus看著他，等候他繼續說。需要聽到其餘的。

「我要你。我需要你。比空氣，比任何東西都重要。但你應該得到比我更好的人——」

「沒有。我剛好就值得你。這就是我想要的。只是……你。」

Judas的心臟承受不了這個，在太短的時間裡有太多的情緒起伏了。當他消化著這一切時，Jesus把他拉近。

昨晚Judas安慰了Jesus、保護了Jesus。今天早上Jesus回報了他。

他們就這樣躺了一會兒，沉浸在彼此的存在之中。享受終於、終於在彼此的懷抱裡的感覺。

「你知道我還記得什麼嗎？」過了一會，Jesus說。Judas聽得出他聲音裡的笑意。

「什麼？」

「你叫我Baby。」

Judas呻吟著：「喔，老天。」

「你叫我sweet things。」Jesus聽起來很沾沾自喜。

「不要。我不想討論這個。」

「Judas。」

「現在還太早了。」Judas盡力把自己埋在仍然蓋著他們倆的那條毯子下面。

「你偷偷給我取暱稱多久了？」

「NO。」


End file.
